


The Great Destroyer

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Love can't save everything.





	1. Pretty Hate Machine

"Hey, do you have time to talk?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I'm worried about Asuka."

"I don't really think you need to worry, she's fine."

"she seems sick and out of it, that doesn't sound fine to me."

"Maybe you can pay her a visit tomorrow?, I bet it'll make her feel better."

Shinji looked down at his hands.

"I don't know..."

"I think you should."

"Okay, I guess I will."

"I guarantee that you won't regret it."

He had a faint smile on his face.

"Maybe you're right."


	2. Me, I'm Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji heads to the Hospital.

"Asuka, Misato told me to come visit you."

Shinji looked around the room, it was a creepy stark white, the only noticeable thing was a bouquet of flowers that someone (possibly Hikari?) left.

"Asuka, please say something."

No response.

"Please talk to me."

He put a hand on the red head's shoulder.

Tears started to fill his eyes.

"If you're dead, then I came to the hospital for nothing."

As Shinji was about to walk out the door, he heard a voice behind him.

"Shut up."

It was pretty hoarse-sounding, so it was definitely Asuka's.

The brunette turned around and headed back to the bed.

Asuka turned to face him.

She was a pretty sickly sight, her hair was a matted mess.

"Hey, are you alright?"

The red head glared at him.

"Leave."

"What?, but I came to see you."

"I want to be alone."

"Oh, okay."

He turned and left the room, feeling sad.


End file.
